


Don’t you agree?

by Spacebound_Loser



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Foreplay, M/M, i guess, sorry this is really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebound_Loser/pseuds/Spacebound_Loser
Summary: After a long day of being interrupted Courier Oliver and his husband Arcade finally had sometime for themselves.





	Don’t you agree?

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad and I’m sorry.  
> Please leave comments as I crave validation.

After a day of pent up sexual frustration between themselves Arcade and Oliver stumbled into the Lucky 38 holding onto each other like their lives depended on it. That morning they were interrupted by Oliver’s twin sister Peggy with a knock on the door and a shout that she would be taking There daughter Juliet to Novac on a supply run, needless to say the mood was sufficiently killed for that. Then after breakfast they were intending to spend one of there few off days wrapped in each other but alas the world had other things in store. As they were getting into it they were interrupted by another knock at the door that there was an emergency at the Old Mormon Fort.

Said emergency was an entire group of refugees out of the west were almost all injured in some form or nursing some form of addiction. So all Oliver and Arcade had in store for them today was holding down buffed out refugees so they could be administered Fixer or having the mood for fucking completely ruined.

They couldn’t seem to win.

Until the two somehow got home in one piece after the long day they had had. Soon after stepping into the elevator in the casino lobby Oliver had pulled Arcade down to his level and planted a feverish kiss to his lips until he was completely breathless.”Hey there.”Came the almost whisper from Oliver as he pulled Arcade back into the kiss. As the elevator came to a halt they were able to stop from basically each other for long enough to stumble to the there bedroom adjacent to the elevator doors. With a swift kick from Oliver and the door was shut and the two men were completely silent for a moment before lunging at each other like animals in heat.

As they made there way to the bed they had come to the position in were Arcades knees hit the wooden bed frame as he was pushed onto his back while Oliver clambered up onto the taller mans lap in search of more feverish touches. “Oh I’m going to fuck you till you see stars tonight my love” came from Oliver as he started undressing Arcade and himself. The comment elicited a quiet moan from Arcade as he was striped of his lab coat and shirt.

After a few small struggles they were both completely naked and panting. Soon after they had both been stripped Oliver had pushed Arcade up the bed so his legs weren’t off the end of it. Oliver sat up to admire Arcade from a different angle the change in position caused Arcade to try to cover himself up. The attempt was all together futile as Oliver soon managed to wrench his hands away from covering himself. “ Aw come on love don’t cover up I want to see all of you. Every. Little. Bit.” He said accentuating the ‘t’ at the end. To further prove his point he knelt over to take one of Arcades nipples into his mouth.

As Arcade wined and mewled under his actions as Oliver managed to procure a small bottle of lube from the bedside table that he had snagged from Gommora a few days prior. He soon had slicked up one finger and slid it into Arcade. As soon as the finger breached him Arcades back had arched off the bed and into the air, much to Oliver’s amusement, one finger soon after turned into two and two into three and to Arcade it seemed to go on for an eternity with the pace going from slow to fast and back to slow and Oliver crooking his fingers to rub against Arcades prostate until Arcade was unable to stop writhing around the bed under Oliver’s actions.

After removing his fingers from Arcade, who was whining underneath Oliver from the loss of stimulus, Oliver had once again moved to grab the bottle of lube to slather over his cock until he was satisfied it was enough.

As Oliver moved to line up to Arcades stretched entrance he moved closer to Arcades ear and whispered “ I want you to tell me if this gets to be to much ok?” Looking back at Arcade, who had nodded a simple yes, Oliver pushed slowly into him. As Arcade got used to the intrusion Oliver spilled forth a litany of praise along the lines of “Oh you feel so good” and “ God you’re a real pretty sight you know that right love?”

As soon as Oliver was given the okay from Arcade he was thrusting into him at a breakneck speed. The only noise that could be heard in the room was the wet slapping sound of skin on skin coming from the bed and the sound of the bed frame ramming against the wall of the room.

After a few short minutes Arcade was falling apart at the strings, the only sounds coming from him were a litany of “Oh please don’t stop Oliver please” and “Harder,Faster oh fuck I’m close”  
At the sound that his husband was close to his own end Oliver managed to speed up some and angle his thrusts directly into Arcades prostate in an attempt to get him to the finish he craved.

In under a minute of the newly angled thrusting Arcade came spilling onto his stomach with a high pitched moan and a bite delivered to the middle of Oliver’s neck in an attempt not to get to loud. In the wake of Arcade’s orgasm Oliver was soon to follow coming inside of Arcade soon after the taller man had reached climax.

Soon Oliver had rolled off of Arcade and slipped out of him. Arcade flinched at the loss.  
“Well if i have to say that was rather enjoyable don’t you agree love?” Came the quick remark from Oliver with a grimince while rubbing the mark Arcade left on his neck, chest falling and rising quickly.  
“ I would say I have to agree.”


End file.
